Conventional iron roofs easily absorb heat and thus tend to increase an indoor temperature. Roofs made by overlapping tiles generally have a heat insulating effect. However, the tiles have to be fixed with each other by cement or glue. Fixing the tiles is troublesome and requires to rely on experienced and skilled persons. Further, because the tiles with same shape are overlapped with each other, it is difficult to form ventilation gaps among the tiles.
FIG. 1 shows a plurality of conventional corrugated plates 1 each of which includes a bottom plate 11 elongated along a longitudinal direction (D), two side plates 12 extending upwardly and respectively from two opposite sides of the bottom plate 11, and a cover plate 13 connected between the side plates 12. The bottom plate 11, the side plates 12 and the cover plate 13 cooperatively define a ventilation path 100. The cover plate 13 has a crest portion 130, a hooked portion 131 connected to one of two opposite sides of the crest portion 130, and a connection portion 132 connected to the other one of the two opposite sides of the crest portion 130. The corrugated plate 1 is made from a plastic material. Multiple corrugated plates 1 can be interconnected with each other by overlapping the hook portion 131 of each of the corrugated plates 1 with the connection portions 132 of the other one of the corrugated plates 1 to form a roof. The roof thus formed provides not only ventilation through the ventilation paths 100, but also insulation through the insulating properties of the plastic corrugated plates 1.
However, because each corrugated plate 1 has a single ventilation path 100, the ventilating effect may be insufficient for a region where the airflow direction is unstable. On the other hand, two adjacent corrugated plates 1 cannot be fixed together by simply overlapping the hook and connection portions 131, 132 thereof. Fasteners, such as bolts or rivets, are required to secure the corrugated plates 1 together, thereby increasing complexity of assembling the corrugated plates 1.